Kiya the Banette
by KiyaTheCrow
Summary: Kiya is a Poké-Fan with a checkered past and a strange present. She trains Ghost, Dragon, and Dark types. She whispers each word she utters. She stays away from society and all of its inventions, but society comes to her when Clemont, someone she loved, finds her in Kalos. UNDER REVIEW BY AUTHOR! POSSIBLY BEING REWRITTEN! STATUS UNCERTAIN! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps. Tracking though the forest, sticking to the path, was a young girl with long, silver hair. She wore a black hoodie with the hood going down in a zig-zag pattern, ending at a point near her ass. Under that was a pair of black shorts, connected to a pair legging-socks, of which went up to mid-thigh, by two pieces of black fabric on the front and back of both legs. Tall, knee high, high-heeled boots covered most of her legs. She had her hood up, making it look like she was wearing a crown under her hood, and a pair of pink goggles rested snugly on top of her hood. She was holding a Poké-Doll. Now, you might ask, 'Where are we? What's going on? What is the girl supposed to be dressed up as?'. Hold your questions, I'll answer them one at a time. First, welcome to the large region of Kalos! We have joined along side this girl to go on an adventure! Sound fun? She is a Poké-Fan, but she isn't dressed up halfway in a Charizard costume! No, she's dressed up as a Banette! A human Banette to be specific. Never mind this, back to the situation. This girl is Kiya.

Now, Kiya is walking along the road when she begins to hear running behind her. She turns her head to see people. The first was a boy with a red hat, messy black hair, a mark under each eye that looks suspiciously like sideways lightning bolts, and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. The next was a girl with long blond hair wearing a dress with a pink top and a black bottom, a pink hat that has black sunglasses attached to the rim, black leggings, and pink shoes. She's holding a Fenniken in her arms. Kiya shivers. 'Too much pink.' she thinks. The next is this little girl with blond hair and a yellow bag. And finally, a boy wearing a gray mechanic's suit, gray shoes, and a white bookbag. She didn't recognise the first three, but she could never forget those round glasses and blond hair. 'Clemont' She thought. Her face flushed in anger as she turned back around and walked away, her heels clicking the pavement to make a loud noise. She was actually surprised to see Clemont. Too bad the brunette had noticed her, otherwise she would have made it to her Secret Base.

"HAY!" The boy called. Kiya groaned. 'Damn it! I hate people!' She hissed to her doll. She winced as she turned to see them staring at her. She tilted her head.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Hi! I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu!" The brunette said. Pikachu called its name happily.

"I'm Serina! And this is Fenniken!" The taller blond girl said. Small embers came out of Fenniken's ears.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne!" The little girl said as Dedenne stuck its head out of her bag and called out happily. "And I'm..." "I know who you are Clemont." Kiya snapped quietly. Clemont blinked.

"How's about that huh Banette!? Clemont doesn't remember the girl who pummeled the boys who bullied him, the baka!" She hissed to her doll as she turns to walk away.

"I didn't ask for rolecall now did I!?" She quipped in a whisper that everyone heard as she began walking away.

"Wait! I was wondering if you wanted a battle!" Ash called. Kiya froze. Her head slowly turned to Ash as an Earth-Shattering grin split her face, making Ash pale.

"A battle hmm? Ok, it's your funeral!" She called in a quiet voice.

* * *

(This fanfic was brought to you by this timeskip)

* * *

Kiya and Ash were facing each other from their spots on the road. Kiya reached into her bag and pulls out a Timer Ball.

"Go, Yuki-Onna!" She whispered as she threw the Pokéball into the air, pulled out a tennis racket, and hit it into the field. The Pokéball hit the ground and a Frosslass appeared.

"CRUSTLE I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yells as he throws a Pokéball and Crustle appears.

"The match between... uhh..."

"Kiya." She called quietly.

"The match between Kiya and Ash shall now begin!" Clemont announced.

"Yuki use Ice Beam!" Kiya whispered. Frosslass opened her mouth just as Ash yelled,

"CRUSTLE DODGE IT QUICK!" But Crustle was too slow and the Ice Beam hit it. It took major damage but stayed up.

"CRUSTLE USE CRUNCH!" Ash yelled. Crustle scuttled forward quickly and bit Frosslass before Kiya could react. Frosslass flew backwards into the ground, the impact damaging her further and knocking her out.

"Yuki-Chan, Return." she said softly. Yuki disappeared and Kiya kissed the Pokéball.

"You did great out there Yuki-Chan, lets see how your Sister can fair." She whispered as she put Yuki away. Kiya rummaged around her bag until she spotted what she was looking for. She pulls out an Ultra Ball.

"Go, Sonic Boom!" She whispers devilishly. She bats the Ultra Ball into the field and a Noivern appeared.

"Use Magnitude!" Kiya hissed. Noivern screeched as a huge plume of earth popped up out of the ground.

"Magnitude: 10!" Kiya called quietly. Ash's eyes widened as the piller collapses, and Crustle is knocked out. Kiya giggles creepily. Clemont's eyes widen as he remembers who Kiya is as he watches her whisper to her doll.

"Bonnie, Serina, Ash, I know her!" He whispered. Serina looked at Clemont to see him shaking.

"Clemont?" She asked, and followed his gaze to Kiya, and got creeped out seeing her creepy smile and her whispering to her doll.

"Her name is Kiya Kanafay. She was a saint when I was younger, before Bonnie was born. She stopped bullies, especially the ones bullying me. Then one day, two years after she left on her journey, she returned. I met up with her, but she seemed different. One she was carrying that doll, and I still don't know why. While we were walking through Lumios, she pulled me along with her into an alley. There, she stopped some gang members from taking this little girl's Pokémon. Another gang member blocked the exit, and soon Kiya was battling one of them. The distraction allowed me and the girl to run, so we did. That was the last I saw of her, but the whole gang was escorted out of the alley in body bags, remnants of Pokémon claws all over them." Clemont said, scared. He looks at Kiya to see her whispering and giggling at her doll. She looks up at and makes eye contact with him, causing him to flinch. Kiya giggled.

"Oh Shadow-Chan look!~ Clemont seems to remember!~" Kiya whispered to the doll, feeling it twitch. She smiled a small smile and looked at Ash.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Its starting!" Clemont whined.

"GRENINJA I CHOSE YOU!" Ash yelled and threw the Pokéball.

"Use Arial Ace!" Kiya whispered. Noivern flew up and dive bombed Greninja, catching it off guard. Greninja barely took any damage.

"USE ICE BEAM!" Ash yelled. Kiya told Noivern to dodge, but the move clipped it right in the stomach, knocking it out-of-air and knocking it out.

"Return." Kiya said silently. As Noivern vanished, Clemont notices Kiya's whispering has gotten louder, not by too much, but he can hear her muffled voice. She kisses the Ultra Ball.

"You did great child, lets see what your other sister does. Go, Night!" She giggles quietly and creepily. She bats a normal Pokéball not the field and a Mighyena appears.

"USE HIGH-JUMP KICK!" Ash yelled, and Mighyena dodged, making Greninja crash and damage itself.

"Use Thunder!" Kiya whispers, as the electricity hits Greninja and knocks it out. Kiya giggles.

"GRANBULL, COME ON OUT AND USE DAZZLING GLEAM!" Ash yelled. The attack hit Mightyena from all sides, knocking it out.

"Return." Kiya whispered, and she kissed Night's Pokéball. She looked up at Ash as her smile grew until it looked like her face was gonna break.

"It seems having only five Pokémon on me today wasn't a good thing, huh Shadow-Chan~?" She giggled to her doll, none too quietly, making Clemont and Serina flinch.

"Go, Salamander!" Kiya giggled as she batted another Timer Ball onto the field, and a Salamence appeared.

"Use Meteor Mash!" She giggled. The move knocked out Granbull. Ash made a face.

"GO, PIKACHU!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"USE ELECTRO BALL!" The move caught off guard and hit Salamence right in the face, causing it major damage.

"Use Rock Slide!" Kiya said.

"PIKACHU DODGE IT AND USE ELECTRO BALL ONCE MORE!" Ash yelled. Salamence was knocked out.

"Return." Kiya said. She looked up at Ash, her eyes sparkling with barely contained insanity, her smile creepy, and her giggles crazy. And everybody saw the doll move. Kiya sat the doll down and clipped something around it's neck. The doll twitched. Then it made a noise and stood, Kiya beginning to laugh like a mad-woman as she took a stance that Ash knew all too well. An orb of light came from Kiya's mouth as her tongue lolled out, revealing a tongue piercing with a Key Stone. Light surrounded both of them as they both changed shape, and the light burst away. Ash, Clemont, and Serina all widened their eyes. Both the doll and Kiya had changed. Both had looked eerily alike before, but now they looked exactly alike! The doll now has a zipper extending from the top of its left eye, wrapping around the hood-like extension, the zipper handle hanging off of the tip of the extension. Its legs and hands were hidden within zipped up cloth, and the limbs had turned purple. Around its neck, it's Mega Stone glowed eerily. Kiya's outfit had changed too. Her knee-high boots had gained a golden zipper going down the outer thigh on both legs. Her hoodie became sleeveless, the sleeves going from her hands to her elbows. Her hoodie opened up at the bottom, resembling the space the doll used to hide its legs, revealing that Kiya's shorts became purple with black stripes going vertically, the black strips of cloth keeping the shorts and tights together became thinner, with the tights turning purple. Her hood broke off, becoming a hat that had zippers in spots similar to the doll. She was now wearing purple gloves, and her brown bag fluttered in an invisible breeze.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash questioned as he pulled his Poké-Dex out.

 **"Banette, the Marionette Pokémon. A cursed energy permeated the stuffing of a discarded and forgotten plush doll, giving it new life as Banette. The Pokémon's energy would escape if it were to ever open its mouth." ([A.N.] The Poké-Dex entry from Pokémon Alpha Sapphire.)** Dex said. Ash put Dex away.

"OK PIKACHU, USE ELECTRO BALL!" Ash yelled. Kiya giggled and moved her head. Banette nodded at rushed to the side.

"SHADOW, MY CHILD, USE CURSE!" Kiya screeched, surprising Clemont at how loud she was. Banette screeched as a ghostly nail hammered into both Banette's and Pikachu's heads. Banette ate the Sitrus Berry it was holding while Pikachu looked dazed.

"PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE!" Ash yelled. Banette dodged again as Kiya snapped. Banette nodded and rose it's arms. A black mass formed as Banette threw it at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged as the nail appeared again and went deeper into Pikachu's skull.

"HOLD IN THERE AND TRY VOLT TACKLE ONE MORE TIME!" Ash yelled. This time, Pikachu was prepared for Banette's movement and hit Banette right in the stomach.

"SHADOW!" Kiya cried. Banette got back up and hissed.

"USE PUNISHMENT!" Kiya screeched angrily. Banette turned invisible and flew at Pikachu. It began to throw around Pikachu, then it stopped, appearing back on its side of the field. The nail appeared again and drove itself the rest of the way into its skull, knocking Pikachu out.

"P-P-Pikachu is unable to battle. K-K-Kiya is the winner!" Clemont announced, scared. Kiya giggled and bowed with Banette as the Mega evolution timed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, someone is following the story, thank you random person. So, because my rules, I hit a milestone, and by rules I'm required to post another chaper. So HERE YOU GO RANDOM PERSON! X3**_

Kiya sighed as her Secret Base came into her sight. She speeds up and jumps, latching onto the vine going up into a tree. She climbed up and entered her Base. Her Pokémon released themselves and ran to their favorite spots. Frosslass and Banette curled up with the doll army in the east arm of the tree, Salamence and Noivern went over to the Skitty shaped TV and rested next to a Blazeiken in the main entrance, and Mightyena curled up on the mats and cushions in a corner. Kiya walked over to the west arm and opened the Breakable Door set up in front of the entrance. When her gaze landed in the middle of the room, she squealed as she saw a familiar figure and ran into his arms.

"Isaac, you made it!" She squealed. Isaac is a Pokémon Breeder. They met when Kiya was trying to find a Bagon in Meteor Falls. He offered to help find one and she accepted his help. They got to talking and hit it off, and Kiya met back up with him on Route 117. Isaac's sister, Lydia, who saw Kiya squeal and glomp him, began to interrogate them. She and Kiya are still on un-easy terms, but at least Lydia isn't trying to break them up.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss a date with you for the world." Isaac said.

"But your a bit late. Something hold you up?" He asked. Kiya twitched.

"Kiya." Isaac pressed.

"Just... someone from my past." Kiya muttered. Isaac stared at her head.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Clemont, the Lumios city gym leader." She answered quietly. Isaac looked surprised.

"What happened?"

"The usual. A battle. But not with Clemont, with someone he was traveling with." She whispered.

"Did he do anything to make you mad? Because your neck is red." Kiya left his arms and sat down. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"He says that he didn't remember breaking my heart. So I decided to remind him." She growled.

* * *

 **(This part was sponsored by Flashback)**

* * *

Kiya twitched and began to walk away, Banette jumping onto her back.

"Kiya, wait!" Clemont called. Kiya froze and turned around.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Where did you disappear to? I never saw you after the ally incident." Kiya growled at him, making him flinch.

"Why would you want to know? Why should I tell YOU?" She snapped none to quietly.

"Well... Well... I... I just..."

"YOU JUST WHAT?" She screeched. Clemont flinched.

"I was just worried." He whispered. Kiya twitched.

"Worried? About ME? YOU?" She laughed. Clemont nodded vigorously, making Kiya twitch. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Since when have you cared about me? Yea, we were friends, and you cared for me like one, but I found out that you never actually cared enough to worry." Kiya whispered. Clemont looked confused as Ash, Bonnie, and Serina looked at him.

"No, that's not true!" He said. Kiya scoffed.

"That a lie and you know it, Clemont. You only cared about LISSA. You only became my friend to get closer to her, yet it never worked, because she moved to Kanto. After you heard that she moved I was ignored! Then, I went got my Fenniken and became a trainer! But how was I never noticed when I stayed near town, and I visited your house so often!? You were always in that little lab of yours! I met baby Bonnie before you did damn it!" She accused. Her neck began to gain color as Clemont looked hurt.

"No, that's not..."

"SHUT IT! I'm not listening to your dumbass excuses! Y-Y-Y-Y-You broke m-m-my heart! I-I-I stopped talking for a w-w-week!" She yelled, her speech impairment returning. Banette made a sad sound as it crawled onto Kiya's shoulder. Serina put her hand over her mouth.

"D-D-Did you know, t-t-that it was my p-p-p-pain that led me to c-c-c-coming to Hoenn and f-f-finding Shadow's egg in Mt. Pyre?" She asked, pain resonating through her voice. She looked up at Clemont, her eyes completely emotionless.

"After finding her egg, I felt so relaxed. Soon, she hatched and she looked like a little shadow, so that's what I named her. She never left my side, And because of the stories I told her, she grew to hate certain people and evolved. After that, I was constantly happy! And now your here. Go home Clemont, you have a gym to run." Kiya said. She turned to walk away.

"But, Kiya..." "Shut up. I'm not listening, boy." Kiya snapped in a whisper, and she ran.

* * *

 **(This Flashback is over, have a nice day)**

* * *

Tears were pouring down Kiya's cheeks as Isaac hugged her.

"Come on. Let's just go have dinner." Isaac said. Kiya nodded and got up. She went downstairs and had all of her Pokémon except Blazeiken return. Banette noticed Isaac and went into her Pokéball. Kiya took her Key stone out of her mouth and clipped it into a necklace, which she put on. She took out her tongue piercing and put a tiny tongue piercing in. A small golden ball. Isaac grabbed her hand and led her to the exit. She grabbed her bag off of the hook and they left. Kiya took a box out of her bag and pulled out a wet wipe, cleaning the running make-up off of her face, making her even paler than before. She and Isaac continued down the road to Lumiose City when she noticed some people down the road. When she looked closer, she stiffened and latched onto Isaac's arm. He looked at her then at the people She was looking at.

"Why? Why is he here? Clemont should be in the next town!" Kiya cried. Isaac stared at the people approaching, and they stopped when Clemont noticed them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait on this and my other stories, but theres this garble in my head that makes thinking impossible. Im trying my best to alleviate it and het to my stories, but it proving to be difficult. Now that I'm out of school, it might be easier to write my stories. Also, I've gotten some great feedback that my stories are made out of giant blocks of text. So, I've turned them into small paragraphs, just to give people breaks. Thank you**_ **Arthur Dewalt** _ **for the reveiw.**_

"Make him go away." Kiya whispered, her voice cracking. Clemont stared at Isaac. "Who're you?" He asked. Isaac wrapped the arm closest to Kiya around her waist. "I'm Isaac. And seeing her reaction towards you, I can guess that your Clemont." He said.

Clemont nodded, then noticed Isaac's arm around Kiya. Kiya wrapped both arms around Isaac's arm and pressed her face into his sleeve. "Come on Isaac lets just go." She said weakly. Isaac nodded and the continued forward, past Clemont.

He noticed Isaac reach into his bag and throw a piece of paper back at them. Serina caught it and opened it. She flinched at what it said. Clemont came up and looked at it, becoming angry. _'Stay away from Kiya! She's MINE!'_ It said.

 **(With Kiya...)**

They walked into Lumiose, Kiya shaking. Isaac looked at her in concern. "You okay?" He asked. Kiya sniffed. "I'll be okay, just as long as Clemont stays away from me." She hiccuped. Isaac stared at her, then looked away.

"I've been thinking," he started, making Kiya look at him. "I think we should go visit Hoenn, you know, as a vacation." He said. Kiya stared at him blankly, then her mood began to brighten. "Hoenn!? Really!? Yea That would be cool! I think Shadow would love to go too!" She smiled. Isaac looked back at her, smiling.

"I thought you would love to go back there." She said. "Its more than Love Isaac, so much more than Love." She sighed. He shook his head at her antics. "Come on, let's get to Sushi Highroller!" She giggled. Isaac nodded and they sped up.

 **(Time skip: 5 months later)**

Kiya giggled as she looked over the railing on the boat. Shadow was in her arms, and she looked exited too. A month ago, she and Isaac finally bought two tickets to Kalos. Kiya wouldn't shut up about it the day before they left.

"Shadow, we're going home! Are you excited?" She asked. Shadow nodded at her. She giggled and went up to the battle deck, hopping to watch the battles and not get involved. When she got up there, She froze. Isaac walked out of the cafeteria and noticed her.

"Kiya? You ok?" He asked. Kiya's pupils retracted. "Look at all the Fairy types." She said in fear. Shadow was shaking too. True to what she said, there were more Fairy type Pokémon on board than any other type. **(Here's an explanation. Kiya was so used to hanging out with Ghost, Dark, and Dragon types, that she wound up with a fear of Fairy types. Think of it like Iris from the TV show, and her fear of Ice types)**

Isaac shook his head and grabbed her arm. "Come on, up you go. Its not like you have to battle anyone up here. If anyone asks you to battle, just say no." He lectured, pulling her onto the battle deck. "But, it's hard to refuse a battle." She said, Shadow nodding in agreement. Isaac stared at her.

"No, it actually isn't Kiya. Your just battle oriented. Just say no." He repeated. Kiya sighed. "I can try." She said. Isaac nodded, and they went and grabbed a seat. When they sat down, Shadow climbed out of Kiya's arms and sat in her lap. Kiya sighed and began to pet Shadow, eliciting a happy noise from the Banette.

Isaac smiled at the scene. 'She's truly happy with that Banette.' He thought. He looked up to see one of the trainers approaching their table. The trainer, a girl, pointed at Kiya. "I challenge you to a battle." She stated. Kiya looked up at her, looking conflicted.

"N...N-" "And you can't say no!" The trainer interrupted. Kiya looked a Isaac, upset. Isaac glared at the trainer, making her flinch. "Someone doesn't have to battle if they don't want to." He stated. The trainer regained herself and smirked.

"It seems you've been... left out on the rules up here." She stated in a stuck up manner. "No, I actually haven't." He stated as he held up the battle brochure he had grabbed when they had gotten on. The trainer huffed, and walked away. Kiya sighed in relief.

"Thanks." She whispered. Isaac sighed at her. "It was no problem Kiya, but you really need to be more assertive. Please, get your mentality figured out." He said. Kiya nodded. "I'll do the best I can." She said to him.

 ** _Sorry if this chapter was short, but my excuse for it is up top. Until next time, stay tuned, keep your Pokémon happy, and Ja Ne!_**


	4. AN

Hey guys!~ Been a long while since I've updated my stories huh? Like a year? Never fear my dear viewers, for I am working on a new chapter for **_Kiya the Banette_** and _**Kimiharu the Wolf**_! Rough drafts kill me you know- and I've been rushing these! I have had major writers block for my FNAF story, along with my rough draft for my Pokemon story going missing. Pair that with school and lack of sleep and you have a walking nightmare! But, I'm bringing these stories back with grace, poise, and prowess! NOPE COULDN'T SAY THAT WITH A STRAIT FACE XD! But I am returning, I haven't gone and DIED!


	5. Hiatus!

Hello Everyone, it's me, your friendly Pokemon Trainer/Crow, Lavender. I'm here to apologize to you all and say that I'm... well, I'm going on an extended Hiatus. I am so DEEPLY sorry to have gotten people's hopes up with the fact that this might have been a New Chapter to all of my stories. I have my reasons for this:

 **1) I am very stressed, and that isn't helping my story writing.**

 **2) I have an extreme case of Writer's Block.**

 **3) I haven't found any... inspiration, to keep going with these stories. For now.**

I hope you all understand when I say that I really do need to get my act together, and I'm extending my break to do so. If I manage to squeeze a chapter out here and there, it doesn't mean that I'm out of Hiatus, it only means that those chapters managed to get thrown together and they made SENSE.

Does this mean that I'm abandoning these stories? Oh frig no. I'm too attached to these stories, and I'm gonna see them through to the end! I'm will not:

 **1) Abandon**

 **2) Discontinue**

 **3) Put these stories up for adoption**

When I do come out of Hiatus, these Author's Notes will be deleted and the story will continue like nothing ever happened.

So, my lovely people, Until Next Time, Stay Tuned, Keep your Pokemon Happy, and Ja Ne!~


End file.
